


In Barbie's world

by Writingflufforbust



Category: Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse
Genre: Barbie Dolls, Barbie References, Barbie is now an influncer, Barbie is the garlic sauce of upper crust society, Crack Treated Seriously, Death of universes, Decapitation, Deviates From Canon, Dimension Travel, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Gen, Im so sorry for ruining Barbie for you, Melted plastic, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingflufforbust/pseuds/Writingflufforbust
Summary: When Teresa finds out that Barbie has more power and influence than any other doll in Malibu. Then she is somehow is in the middle of a conspiracy which might affect not only Malibu but all of dollkind.
Relationships: Barbie Roberts & Chelsea Roberts & Skipper Roberts & Stacie Roberts, Barbie Roberts/Teresa, Ken Carson/Barbie Roberts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Barbie's world

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this crack of a fix that was brought to the world with me binge-watching Barbie life in the dream house on YouTube.

It was a normal day in the city of Malibu, in the settings of our story is the Malibu mall with Barbie and Teresa shopping together.  
"Barbie do you this dress is a yes or a no." Asked Teresa. Barbie turned around from the plastic display of plastic jewelry and with a glance at the pastel yellow dress that her friend was holding and with confusion written on her face and said: "don't you have the same dress at home?" Teresa grinned "Yes but this one has cupcakes around the skirt."  
Barbie smiled "well then you should buy it but I think we need a smoothie break after all this shopping."  
Teresa now hearing the potential outcome of smoothies she squealed in delight "YES!"  
Barbie and Teresa have a great day of shopping but after Teresa’s interview for the show’s segment of their feelings about today’s events since Rachelle somehow broke a smoothie machine, her phone was sent a strange notification from her twitter with a link. “ What the heck?” with a quick tap her phone screen was turned black with bright neon green text with another link. 

“ Do you know her Teresa?”  
www.barbiesecret.com

Now Teresa was even more confused she tried to change to her socials she phone wouldn't let her schedule her yoga class(Or some yogurt class she can’ t remember) All there was for her to do was click the link

Barbara Millicent "Barbie" Roberts  
Birthday: unknown\first appearance to the public: Since the beginning of man

“ Barbie has always been there when a major event would happen for example many say that Alexander the great father since many claim Zeus was the father of Alexander or that some Egyptian pharaoh turned himself to the god Amon as a ram to make love to Alex’s mother. But then others claim that Alex’s mom was Zeus but many can note that she and many other queens were close to their handmaids who would make their bed, clothes, and hair. Some claim that Alexander’s mother had a servant girl with long blond hair with her at Alex’s birth. “ 

Teresa was now wondering if she can leave the site yet. She still can't; she continues to scroll through the post.  
You can look at this as a crazed person typing lies online but do we know her? We adore her for her movies, shows, and her public appearances. But we know any of her political beliefs even don’ t we need to know some would believe but we do see her in the background of important meetings of world leaders from the new supply of natural glitter to her personally phoning the prime minister but hanging up to help her youngest sister.

We know how she became popular right? Or did she appear out of nowhere? Well, you aren’t wrong but she has always been here waiting and watching from Egypt starting at the beginning of its empire to her being the one to give Cleopatra the 7th a cocktail of poison to kill her swiftly. She had signed away her natural glitter geyser to help the world with its glitter crisis. Her blue eyes glowed with the segment that was broadcasting live. Some say it’s because of lights but once she was holding the pen her eyes glowed a shade of pink different from her blue eyes. A hot pink shimmer

Here’ s the photo  


Teresa did a double-take at the image and saw that Barbie’s eyes in the photo were pink. Barbie in her pink pantsuit in the dreamhouse conference room with the president of the united states. A shimmer “it can’ t be!” thought Teresa is this the same barbie who lost a bet and was forced to give her a pedicure. “ I got to finish reading this.”  
“ You are probably wondering if I made this image but you can check the network's youtube channel that still has the same video up since they had posted it here’s the link to see it yourself.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ  
As Barbie is singing the contract she looks at the camera and smiles, that's when her eyes shimmer pink. But this wasn’ t the first time she was in important moments in history. Barbie isn’ t the only blond in history to have blue eyes to be a part of history or important events. But isn’ t strange that somehow she has been a part of almost everything? Like in Britain in v-day you see a blond-haired woman with blue eyes posing with other British citizens. Celebrating but then you see the same women in the world’s first-ever mall in Edina, Minnesota called Southdale Center Mall. Then you see her in grey photographs that were probably taken around the 50s with the clothing and style of hair you see which seems to be a young Barbie holding one young girl’ s hand s while a man and a woman smile holding two babies Even modern Barbie looks like the blonde-haired woman who has been in a major moment in history. But only the ones who have been photographed is when we truly see her. Barbie isn’t who she says she is.

Teresa turned her phone off and decided to eat some sherbet from her freezer and take in what she had just read. This whole blog post has not only claim that Barbie one of her best friends in malibu to be some sort of conspiracy. “ I need something else besides sherbert .” she thought while looking at her bowl of sherbet she then went back to look at her phone but the site post was gone. The whole site must have been deleted since she finished her post “ Does she know.. It can’ t be…. Can it?”


	2. Life in plastic isn't fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Teresa starts to go down a rabbit hole of memories and dreams that haunt her while she sleeps but while she tries to appear ok she notices how Barbie is the center of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I finished the chapter a while ago but a lot of stuff got in my way of posting it. Hope this dumb fanfic make you laugh

Teresa tried to go to the site again but there was no trace of it. it almost looked like it was wiped off the face of the internet. "I need to go to bed," Teresa thought while tossing her now empty tub of sherbet in the trash can and turning off her tv. While brushing her teeth her mind was still reeling from the blog post. “How does Barbie have connections with the government?” Teresa vaguely remembers Barbie taking her, Summer, Niki, and Midge roller skating and while going to the snack bar Barbie was sitting at a table chatting on the phone. “ Listen ambassador I know the peace offering was a total mess but we do know that he does like lilies.” Then Barbie rolled her eyes as the person on the other end kept talking “I understand ambassador. I hope you and your husband will work this one out?” Teresa was next in line and decided to get some nachos. With her nachos in tow, she placed them on their table and the rest of the day was a blur but Teresa remembers Barbie saying something about how she has to go to a peace treaty signing between two rivaling countries to talk about something with glitter ratios. But Teresa tried to remember why her mind had drawn up a blank. “Why can’t I remember?” thought Teresa “How could I forget something about glitter? I use glitter all the time?” She tries to recall the last time she hung out with Barbie while she was attempting to remember memories of her and Barbie met with the rest of their friends at the mall, cafe, and movie theater but there was one thing Teresa almost forgot now walking towards her bedroom. Her and Barbie on the beach with the sun setting at the ocean. Barbie turns to look … Then Teresa’s phone started ringing which caused her to snap out of whatever trance she was in. She quickly opened her bedroom door and with a quick search, she found that her phone was in her pajama pocket the whole time before she even turned off the light. Teresa had forgotten what she was even remembering. Teresa then quickly falls into a deep slumber.  
Someone is walking down a hall with the sun now fully waking up the rest of the palace with people going up and down the hall to start their morning duties. She was tasked to help guide servants with preparing the garden party. She was wearing a simple emerald green walking dress with a matching bonnet since her majesty would be having a garden party which meant helping her majesty with preparations. With the help of the other ladies-in-waiting, her majesty’s garden party was a success. While her majesty Queen Victoria was greeting guests You sat down finally you can enjoy the fruits of you and your fellow ladies in waiting labors but just before you can take a bite into your blueberry scone you were called over to meet someone by one of the ladies in waiting. But when you turned to look at the new face you saw and then you realized it was a dream. Your friend Barbie was dressed in stereotypical late victorian fashion but pink. With a matching pink parasol. You were never a lady waiting for the queen. Your Teresa and you need to walk up now. “Hmm, you're not her majesty's new lady in waiting are you?” she now looks at you with interest. Then the garden party slowly starts to fade into black with yourself even fading into the background with Barbie looking at you with her signature smile “see you later Teresa”. Teresa woke up in a cold sweat with her alarm clock ringing.  
“What was my dream?” her mind swirled with images of Barbie smiling at her to her falling into darkness while Barbie kept smiling but the rest she vaguely recalled a scone but maybe it was her stomach talking. After quickly brushing her teeth and dressing in a simple orange top, blue jeans, and boots. "Note to self get scones."While drinking her green tea and enjoying her blueberry scone inside the bakery, on her phone scrolling through her feed she was trying to have a normal morning but her dream kept nagging her with memories she doesn’t even remember about. But she knew it had something to do with Barbie. “But why Barbie?” Teresa thought but her dreams and memories are all swirling together in her mind with memories she doubts even happened. Till she saw the recent post Barbie made on her profile with 237 million followers. It was a photo of her and Ken holding hands at the beach. Then Tressa remembered. Her and Barbie on the beach with the sun setting at the ocean. Barbie turns to look at her and smiles. “You know Teresa I can’t take too many breaks from my schedule.” Teresa noticed her hand slowly inching towards her hand till… her head started to ache. Teresa groaned “Note to self talk to barbie about what to do with a headache.” While the rest of the day was normal from being picked up by Barbie to the mall and hanging out in their favorite cafe.  
"But after I got home I found that I had the same scarf in the same color.” Barbie’s famous scarf joke never stops making the rest of the group laugh all but Teresa. She was using her fork to move her food around. Barbie noticed “ Tressa are you ok?” Barbie asked, “You haven’t eaten your salad yet?” Tressa then turned to look at Barbie; she was the glitter glue of their friend group. What about her being in the first mall and being connected to history? Tressa gritted her teeth “I just have a headache. I probably just need more sleep.” Then Midge started to recommend different remedies for her to try. “You should try to drink more water than use some mint essential oil to help clear you-” Barbie then interrupts Midge. “Teresa I think you just need a simple nap.” the rest of the friend group agreed with Barbie."Yeah, you’re probably right Barbie.” Teresa yawned, rubbing her eyes, Barbie chuckled, “I think you stayed up a bit too late.” Teresa smiled “Thanks Barbie.” Barbe smiled “What are friends for.”  
“You don’t know her at all she is a lying snake Teresa WAKE UP”. Teresa winched in pain. Barbie looked worried “I could give you back home while everyone else finishes shopping.” The rest of the group agreed with Barbie since they all noticed that their normally cheerful friend is having an off day. “Barbie is right Teressa don’t worry about us if you went to another store you might have fallen asleep on a pile of capris.” Nicki teased. Teresa smiled “ Thanks guys you are the best.”  
With quick goodbyes and a bone-crushing hug from Summer, it was just Barbie and Tressa in Barbie’s hot pink convertible. The wind whipping through Teresa’s hair she turns to look at Barbie who is now used to driving her new car. Teressa tried to keep herself awake by listening to whatever song that Barbie picked but her eyelids had gotten heavier after every lyric till she fell asleep dreaming of Barbie yet again.  
Her and Barbie on the beach with the sun setting at the ocean. Barbie turns to look at her and smiles. “You know Teresa I can’t take too many breaks from my schedule.” Teresa noticed her hand slowly inching towards her hand till her hand was on top of Tresa’s. Teresa chuckled “Yet somehow you still lost the bet pay up Barbie.” Barbie turned to Teresa and placed her hand gently on Teresa’s check “Give me a few days getting everything ready then I will give you the pedicure.” Barbie turned to look at the sunset again tracing a design on the sand. Teresa looked at Barbie’s profile. “So what will we do while I wait for my pedicure?” Barbie then turned her head to look at Teresa “Well I was thinking since I lost the bet I thought that while I get the supplies for the pedicure we could hang out for a bit so that I would know what kind of pedicure would represent you.”  
Teresa thought over the idea and then stated. “You thought of everything but you are Barbie so I shouldn’t be surprised.” Barbie smiled sadly “Teresa do you ever wonder if you could just leave it all?” Teresa startled by Barbie’s answer, “But your Barbie!” Barbie sighed “Barbie for eternity.” “ What do you mean by that?”  
Barbie turns to look at Teresa “Sometimes I wish I could just do something spontaneous.” Teresa was now confused “Spontaneous how?” Barbie turned her whole body towards Teresa and placed both of her hands on Teresa’s face using her thumb and gently brushed her thumb on Teresa’s lips “If you let me I might show.” Then with a quick nod, Barbie kissed Teresa. Barbie was known for many things, a fashion icon, a businesswoman, a model. But right now at this very moment, she felt real. Not the multi-talented doll, she was a real person whose words could make fans ruin shopping malls. She tasted like the surgery frosting from the failed cupcakes they both ate together at the ruined dreamhouse kitchen. She was real and so was Teresa who now was kissing Barbie.  
“Teresa wakes up and we're at your home.”  
Teresa now opened her eyes and saw that she was still in Barbie's convertible and that they were now in front of her home. “Thanks, Barbie.” Teresa yawned. Barbie grinned “No problem Teresa but you got to sleep.” “Ok ok I’m going but thanks again Barbie.”  
“No problem Teresa, now go to bed.”  
With a quick wave goodbye. Teressa went toward her front door and as her hand held the doorknob she felt that someone was watching her she turned around but her driveway was empty since her car was in her garage. Barbie had already driven away and her neighbors were having a party. Teressa quickly went inside her home and decided to lie down on her couch and fell into a deep sleep.  
She was running from something. She didn’t know what it was but it kept biting her heels. It was made of pure darkness since the only thing that Teressa saw was its fangs bright white and sharp. In pure darkness running but then she is at a beach with Barbie laughing with their friends. Then everything shifts and the colors blend. She was in the dreamhouse. It was the evening since the sun-washed the beach house with golden rays but it was empty. “Barbie where are you?” She heard a peal of echoing laughter she quickly looked for the source of the laughter. Which led her to the dreamhouse closest. “Closet are you in there?!” She yelled but no response. The closet door swung open and in front of Teressa was Barbie and ken slow dancing but Ken was just a severed head. Teressa screamed and Barbie grinned “don’t you want to dance with us Teressa Ken doesn’t mind don’t you Ken.” Ken’s face was frozen in fear. Then Teressa ran faster than she thinks she has ever run before. “Why are you leaving us, Teressa, don't you want to dance with me?” She runs towards the kitchen and then Barbie is pulling out something from the oven wearing an apron. “But everyone else enjoyed dancing just look at Rachelle and Ryan.” Ryan and Rachelle’s limbs were melted into a casserole with bits of clothing poking out of the pink dish. “They didn’t want to dance at first but after one dance they were having so much fun.” Barbie sets down the dish and next to the casserole both of their heads were grinning just like Barbie. “Would you like to have dinner with Teressa?” Barbie asked, placing the oven mitts on the counter next to the dish.  
“I really would like to go like right now.” Teressa tried to open the door but both of the kitchen doors were locked. “I want us to enjoy dinner together Teressa isn’t that what friends do?”  
Then Barbie’s face twists and blends and Teresa is falling. Falling through darkness screaming. She woke up in a cold sweat and then realized she woke up inside her living room and her clock told her it was 7:43 pm. Then her phone started to ring. It was Barbie texting her a photo of their friends posing with their smoothies. Ẅe misses you so much, Teressa.” Before Teresa could text a reply she had gotten a new notification on Twitter. As Teressa clicks on the notification it is again another link. With a quick click, it was the blog but everything is gone. “What the heck?” all of it was gone but one post left untitled with small text. “sHe KnOwS.”  
“Hold on what?!” exclaimed Teressa now more confused than before. But deep down she knew. “Barbie knows.” Then a shadow falls over Teressa’s laptop. Then with a quick hand, Teressa was out cold.


	3. Come on Barbie let's not go party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa doesn't realize that Barbie is everywhere and she is connected to everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took longer to finish for me since I want the last chapter to wrap up all the loose ends.  
> (I finally get a beta reader their called Orithereticent and they are this amazing writer whose fanfics are amazing.)

Teresa was working on a new dress for her latest fashion show in her yoga turned designing room. With the last stitch fixed she now can compare her sketch to the final product. In her sketch, it was her dream dress. A simple pink ball gown with a necklace of pink diamonds with glitter on the dress’s waistline with a low slit on the right. It looked perfect in Teresa’s mind and on her sketch. But once she looked at the gown again it felt incomplete. ‘What is it missing though?’ Teresa thought while looking back at the dress again. It had everything Teresa loves in a dress but it just didn’t work. While Teresa’s friends were waiting for her to go with them to the mall Teresa was stuck on what was wrong with her dream dress.

“Teresa you're still in here?” Barbie called. She walked into Teresa’s room and looked at the dress and smiled. “ Wow, Teresa, that's a gorgeous dress,” but her smile fell when she noticed Teresa was upset, “what’s wrong Teresa?”  
Teresa groaned in frustration, “ I finished my dream dress but it still isn’t perfect!” In a huff, Teresa balled up her sketch and tossed it into the trash.  
Barbie went to examine the dress. “ I love the colors and the seam allowance is flawless. Why do you hate it again Teresa?”  
Teresa looked back at her sketchbook, “ I planned everything out but it still doesn’t seem right,” mumbled Teresa.  
Barbie handed Teresa the balled up sketch. “Teresa I know that you are extremely talented, you shouldn’t worry about this one dress,” Barbie started smoothing out the sketch, “You are amazing Teresa, don't forget that.” Teresa looked at the sketch and noticed what was missing.  
“Barbie could you stand behind it? Yeah right there! don’t move!”  
Barbie was what the dress was missing. It needed her as much as Teresa needed to finish it.

As a few weeks past Teresa was able to rework her original sketch into something that Barbie would wear in an event. A simple glamorous black satin evening gown with a fake fur shawl in the shade of dust rose with black pumps. With the help of Barbie Teresa was able to finally take a proper break. Barbie was able to help plan a movie night to celebrate while Teresa texted their friends.  
“Teresa you said everyone would be here?”  
Teresa sat next to Barbie on a black bench waiting for everyone else near the door while checking her phone. A flurry of text messages all came at once from the rest of the group saying they can’t make it.  
“Well, Nikki said she can’t make it since she has a lunch date with Grace, Midge and Summer are teaming up to compete in a competitive trivia night at the beach.”  
“More popcorn for us,” Barbie chuckled.  
The rest of the movie was Barbie and Teresa eating popcorn and whispering about the movie. It was a simple superhero movie in which Barbie was a star with Ken as her love interest. 

They started to hang out even more. While the rest of the group would either have something else planned or couldn’t make it so they would just start by talking and enjoying some of Teresa’s homemade cupcakes, making jokes and finally the pedicure. Barbie tried to keep it a secret at first going with Nikki, Midge, and Summer at the mall to decide on which color to choose from. Till Teresa saw them at the mall with Summer trying to beat Barbie in a pedicure competition. Which led the group to help clean up the salon with the help of Ken and some new robot he gifted Barbie yet again.

After the salon fiasco, it was the day of the pedicure, and after a quick phone call, Teresa and Barbie decided it would be better to do the pedicure at Teresa’s place around 7:00 pm since Barbie wouldn’t have to worry about any business calls that day. Teresa placed the rest of the snacks down on the counter pink and orange cupcakes, a bottle of rosé with two glasses already poured, and a tub of lemon sherbert.

Then Teresa heard the doorbell and quickly let Barbie in. Barbie was wearing a pink sequined top with a simple pink ruffled skirt with her pink heels carrying a pink bag.  
“Hey, Teresa,” Barbie quickly waved.  
“Welcome to my home,” Teresa said with a flourish of her hands showing Barbie where she put the snacks while Barbie started setting up for the pedicure. Teresa placed two glasses of rosé on the coffee table.  
“So how was work?” Teresa asked while placing the rest of their snacks on her coffee table while Barbie started unpacking what Teresa assumed was a nail kit.  
“Oh, work was... you know... work,” Barbie was placing a small pink basin, orange nail polish, clear nail polish, and a pink nail file, “I wasn’t on the phone that much today which was a treat so I went out for some froyo and walked Taffy around the neighborhood.” Barbie turned to grab something else from her supposed nail kit. “How about you Teresa?” Barbie turned to Teresa in her handheld a pink bottle of nail polish remover.  
“My day was ok really but I didn’t win a bet to talk about my day.”  
“I guess you didn’t,” Barbie chuckled.

Barbie started by filing Teresa’s nails to be more round-shaped. While Teresa siped on her glass of rosé she tried to scroll through Twitter but there wasn’t anything new to look at. She tried to not look at Barbie with her holding her foot carefully filing her toenails with precision. After Barbie finished filing Barbie turned to her nail kit and brought out an empty basion.  
“I'm going to the kitchen real quick.” Teresa nodded her head and as Barbie walked towards the kitchen.  
Teresa turned on her tv and started flipping through different channels and stopped to watch a baking show until Barbie came back with a basin full of warm water.  
“We have to soak your feet for at least 20 minutes. I'm gonna set the timer.”  
Barbie placed the basion on the ground, set Teresa’s cupcake timer, and grabbed a pink cupcake. The rest of the 20 minutes were Barbie and Teresa watching a simple contestant have a breakdown in the middle of his souffle deflating while the judges attempted to help him. With the timer ringing. Barbie started exfoliating while Teresa was drinking the rest of her glass. Next was Barbie massaging Teresa’s feet from her toes to her ankles. Teresa was lost in thought, she knew that Barbie has done something but she can’t tell what since she is truly just Barbie. 

She finally wrapped up the pedicure by starting with the base coat. While it was drying Barbie started drinking her glass of untouched rosé looking through her phone. Teresa knows that the enormous pink elephant in the room is keeping them tense. The kiss at the beach, Teresa tried to ignore what happened between them. But when you tried to pretend that you didn’t kiss Barbara Millicent Roberts in the middle of the beach your world might seem out of whack.  
Not only did she kiss Barbara Millicent Roberts she kissed Barbara Millicent Roberts while she is currently dating Kenneth Sean Carson, whose only personality is to be there for Barbie. 

“Teresa, hello are you even listening?”  
Teresa quickly snapped back to reality. “Hmm?”  
“Teresa your base coat is dry now I'm gonna start painting your nails,” Barbie chuckled.  
Teresa nodding her head. While Barbie continued to paint her nails while Teresa looked away from Barbie. Away from her beautiful hair, blue eyes that you can just get yourself lost in, and a smile that can outrival the sun itself. But Teresa knows that Barbie would just go being Barbie with Ken on her side.

“And… done,” Barbie stated. Teresa looked down and saw a simple peachy orange with a nice hint of brown sparkles.  
“Wow, Barbie this looks amazing.”  
Barbie beamed “No problem I think it’s getting pretty late I might have to go home.”  
Teresa quickly blurted out “No!” Barbie was taken aback, “Uhh I mean you can stay here for a little while we haven’t even finished all of the lemon sherberts yet.” Teresa smiled weakly.  
Barbie grinned “You know I can’t say no to lemon sherbert.” 

While Barbie and Teresa happily enjoyed the rest of the sherbert Teresa knew this wouldn’t last. Barbie was next to Teresa she didn’t realize that Barbie was inching closer to her till Teresa and Barbie were bumping shoulders. Teresa turns to catch a glance at Barbie. Her feature was highlighted by the television’s glow. Barbie turned to look at Teresa and for a moment Teresa thought she felt her heart somersault. A moment that leads to Barbie closing the space between each other. It was different from the beach but it was still Barbie. But she’s more than just Barbie. She was a normal doll who loves lemon sherbert, Who somehow can’t even bake cupcakes, and has way more jobs than any doll can count.

‘Teresa you know who she is WAKE UP!’ Teresa quickly pushed Barbie away. Barbie looked distraught, almost confused.  
“You know we can’t keep doing this Barbie.” Teresa turned away from Barbie.  
“But I thought..” Barbie trailed off “you wanted this.”  
Then Teresa quickly turned to Barbie facing her. “No Barbie you’re the one who keeps doing this you’re the one who knows what this means.”  
Barbie turned away from Teresa’s pointed finger. “What if I don’t know what you mean?” Teresa’s left eye almost started twitching. “You are Barbara Millicent Roberts who is not only famous for just existing, you are dating Kenneth Sean Carson who is your boyfriend, who would go to war over you,” Teresa stated.  
Barbie turned to face Teresa with a thin smile. “Is this how you feel Teresa?”  
“I think you’re just being childish Barbara,” Teresa exasperated.  
Barbie gasped and huffed “Well I'm leaving.” Teresa retorted back “ I guess you are.” 

Barbie quickly left, leaving Teresa alone in her house. Alone with a now smeared pedicure and the ghost of Barbie’s perfume. Teresa started to isolate herself from the friend group for a few days. She would get calls and texts from Nikki, Midge, Summer, and even Raquelle. Which she would reply to some half-truth of her being sick or having a really bad headache. But with everyone checking on her Barbie didn’t text or even call her. Teresa can only think of one moment when Barbie tried to text her. Teresa was going through her text messages looking to see if a certain someone would text her back. She saw a bubble of three dots but they quickly disappeared.

Teresa knows that Barbie is an average doll like her and Nikki but how can some doll so unassuming be so life-changing. But Teresa knows a small part of her also ran away with Barbie to somewhere different than Malibu. Like some sort of cottage in the forest with a small farm with a couple of animals and grow old together. She knows Barbie isn’t like the dashing lady thief who Teresa would catch in the act of stealing a diamond and with a black mask and a cape would whisk Teressa away to a secret hideout where they both fall in love and become partners in crime together. 

But instead of being the perfect heroine, she wallowed in her sadness with left-over cupcakes and whatever else was in her fridge. But as the days went on Teresa’s fridge was slowly running out of food. Then when Teresa shuffled out of her blanket fort with her beloved sock monkey Bananas to grab some sort of snack. She quickly realized she had to go get groceries. She quickly ordered her groceries and waited in the store’s parking lot. Absently scrolling through Instagram seeing everyone she knew posting their daily outings. From shopping in Barbie’s boutique to enjoying a pretzel near a concession stand. Teresa would be lying if she said she wasn’t jealous. Jealous of their smiling faces, jealous of them living out their dream life.

Then Teressa heard a quick tapping on her window Teressa turned her head and almost did a double-take. It was Barbie and she looked worried. Teressa rolled down her window.  
“Barbie what are you doing here?” Teresa asked. Barbie looked nervous  
“I was getting some treats for Taffy and I saw your car and I need to get something off my chest I-” Teressa butted in.  
“Why should I let you even speak to me after what you did!” Teresa tried to not raise her voice since there were some random dolls with their bags walking near Barbie and Teressa.  
“I know what I did was selfish and reckless but if you hear me out on this I promise to try to make it up to you.”  
Teressa tried not to roll her eyes at Barbie’s confession but nodded. Barbie took a quick breath and started stating her case.

“Ever since the beach, I tried to understand why I did that. Since being Barbie is my image but kissing you was so cathartic since I have never done that before. Don’t get me wrong I love Ken and I would do anything for him as he would do the same for me. But All Ken does is try to keep me happy since it seems his whole life revolves around me.” Teresa snorted her and the whole world knew that Ken’s only job in life is to serve Barbie. Barbie continued “You know that I love Ken and I truly care about you Teresa it’s just I made a mistake and you became the casualty of it. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry. Teresa could you ever forgive me for what I did to you?”

Teresa’s knuckles were white from gripping her steering wheel.  
“Wow, Barbie for a second there I thought your apology was genuine.” Barbie’s face was crestfallen “But Teressa I truly mean ever-,” Teressa quickly retorted  
“Why don’t you go back to your PR manager and tell them they need to hire a better ghostwriter.” Teresa rolled up her window with Barbie’s face full of shock. With her groceries in the trunk, she quickly drove away leaving Barbie alone in the parking lot.

Teresa quickly brought all her groceries and started baking brownies, not cupcakes, just average brownies. Baking helped her focus on if she needed to preheat the oven,(not on Barbie’s eyes) how many cups of flour she needed( not about Barbie’s face after she drove away from her), and wonder if she needed powder sugar as a topping. ( it is not about Barbie’s perfume and how it seems to be long lasting.) While she was mixing the batter she didn’t hear her front door open and didn’t even hear the click of heels behind her. TIll Teresa turned around to place the baking pan on the oven and saw her. It was Barbie and Teresa in a fit of panic screamed and dropped the baking pan all over the kitchen floor. Barbie didn’t even flinch.  
With a bored look on her face, she quickly started towards Teresa avoiding the spill. 

“Wow, even I didn’t know you would mess up this bad Teresa.” Teresa was stunned and confused.  
“How did you even get in here?”.  
Barbie rolled her eyes, “You left your front door opened silly,” Barbie paused and leaned close in front of Teresa’s face and swiped a drop of batter and while holding eye contact tasted it and savored the taste. “ Wow, Teresa your batter was always a hit.” Teresa tried to leave till Barbie gently placed her hand on Teresa’s forehead.  
“You’re not getting the final laugh.” 

Then everything became black. Teresa woke up in her bedroom disoriented and attempted to get up but quickly felt the rush of vertigo making her fall back on her bed. She tried again and slowly made it downstairs and saw that she left her phone on her coffee table. She made it towards the living room and before she could even unlock her phone someone was calling her. It was Barbie and she quickly answered it.  
“Hey Teresa, are you feeling better?” Now Teresa was even more confused than before. “What are you talking about? “ Barbie quickly gasped  
“Oh, you poor thing you told us the last couple of days you had a high fever.”  
Teresa quickly looked around her living room and kitchen. “I think I just slept through the whole t-,” Barbie quickly interrupted Teresa.  
“ Well if you feel better the rest of us are going out for a girl’s night at the mall.” Teresa thought for a moment and realized she doesn’t remember the last time she had a girl’s night out. Heck, she doesn’t even remember the last outfit she wore.  
“I'll join you guys just give me a moment to get ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 😄


	4. If you say "I'm always yours"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa and realize Barbie is a part of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a crime and I might get banned but I had fun writing this.

Teresa slowly opened her eyes and allowed her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. She was in the dreamhouse garage and she realized she was tied up in pink ropes. It wasn't the only one tied up here either. Ken, Raquelle, and Ryan were here too. All four of them had tied and with matching pink tape. Teresa attempted to untie her bonds but it was as strong as it was fabulous.   
The rest tried with her but to no avail. 

Teresa quickly looked through her surroundings a pink convertible and some pink tools. The sinking feeling in her stomach confirmed where she was. She is in Barbie’s garage tied up and mouth covered with tape with Ryan, Ken, and Raquelle. She didn’t know how long time had passed but through the small garage windows, it seemed it was the evening. The fading sun being the last glimmer of hope for Teresa. Fading slowly into darkness Teresa wonders if she even needs to try anymore. But then the garage door opened and quickly closed she was finally here.

“Oh great, you’re awake.” Barbie was off, to say the least. Her tone was more chill than her freaking out about her boyfriend and friends tied up in her garage. “I was getting bored but guess what I found in my closet Ken,” a hot pink scarf quickly appeared “ it’s Sassy the snowman’s scarf.”  
Everyones muffled cries for help didn’t ruin her grin. She quickly skipped towards Ryan and quickly ripped the tape from his face. “Ow my face!!” Then with a quiver in his voice, Ryan did what he does best hit on Barbie. “ Barbie why am I still tied up next to Ken,” Ken's muffled protest was ignored “But I was wondering if you could untie me and we can go back to my place.” 

Barbie’s face was a blank slate for a quick second then she slowly started grinning and placed her finger on Ryan’s lip and silenced him. “ Oh, Ryan you still can’t take a hint?” Barbie’s finger started melting Ryan’s lips off. His silent screams of agony stopped when Barbie placed her left hand on his face and the rest of his face was a small pile of melted plastic. Ryan quickly fell face first.

Raquelle with her muffled wails filling the garage. Barbie rolled her eyes “ You know Raquelle I always thought you were annoying.” Barbie slowly circled Raquelle whose mascara smeared on her face. “I wanted to start with you first but I remember Ryan doesn’t take no as an answer.” Barbie stops in front of Raquelle crouching down to her level Raquelle looks away from Barbie, tears still in her eyes. “Is that how you wanna play huh.” Barbie stood up and quickly snatched Raquelle’s hair forcing her up to her eyes. “I have killed different versions of you before Raquelle and I can kill you again.” 

Teresa watched in horror as Barbie tore out Raquelle’s arm and continually beat Raquelle with her arm. Raquelle’s screams bounced throughout the garage. Till everything became silent with a toss of Raquelle’s severed arm behind her Barbie strutted towards Ken who had turned silent staring at Barbie. “I’m sorry Ken but you’re kinda a bore.” Ken’s limbs were cut off one by one with the help of

“Ahhhh finally we’re alone.” sighed Barbie who sat down next to Teressa and started scrolling through her phone. Teresa waiting for her punishment wondering if Barbie would do the dirty work herself or leave her here to starve. “You know Teresa, we had fun and all with the last version of you failing to die but you won’t have to worry about her being in your life anymore.” Teresa was still processing the new information until Barbie tapped something in her phone, turned to Teresa, waved, and a cloud of hot pink smoke left Barbie’s body, and while its ascent to the sky Barbie’s body dissolved into plastic pelts spilling across the floor. Teresa is now alone surrounded by the corpses of dolls who have been a part of Barbie’s life. Teresa didn’t know what to do. She was alone, tied up, and in Barbie’s garage. ‘Barbie forever huh.’ she thought. 

While the rest of Malibu was sleeping it slowly started burning away bit by bit. It consumed all of the doll kind. Barbie once again was going through another thread of the crazy tapestry. A pink line zipping through different possibilities. She wonders who she will become this time a singer, a princess, or a pop princess. But she will always be Barbie no matter the outcome or the universe she inhabits. ‘Hmmm, an influencer that’s new.” Barbie thought while pink smoke hovered the recent thread and quickly zipped into a new universe full of opportunities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any noticed that I used Barbie girl lyrics?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one friend who gave me a listening ear to this crazy fic


End file.
